


Take Me Away

by The_Mavericks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Omega Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mavericks/pseuds/The_Mavericks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an Omega. He should have been an Alpha, like his father so desperately wanted. Ever since he Presented his dad has been distant and hateful towards him. Dean knows that being an Omega means he can't do the things Alphas or even Betas are allowed to do just because he can bear children. He's now a senior in high school and has been dating Alistair for about six months, and he's been teaching Dean how to act like a proper Omega when he scents this wonderful smell of old books and clear rain. Now everything he's come to know has been turned upside down by this new Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please enjoy and any constructive criticism is welcome:D  
> Also this is Un-Beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

The alarm goes off at six. Dean is so not ready for school to be back in, neither is his wolf. He rolls over to face his clock, the bright red numbers burning holes in his eye sockets. When the clock reads 6:05 he finally gets up with a sigh, then goes to wake up Sam from across the hall.  
"Sammy, get up. It's time for school" He says as he knocks on the door. He hears Sam groaning from inside and lightly chuckles to himself.  
"And you still have three more years after this" He says smugly, then trudges back to his room to get dressed. They go to a special school away from the humans, this one was specifically built for werewolves. It sits on one hundred and fifty acres in the middle of the forest that surrounds the majority of the town so that when they go to their hunting or tracking classes they have room to run and sate their wolves' rowdy spirits for at least a little while. Dean doesn't like the school because its divided into three wings; Alpha classes that taught them how to gain territory, protect, and to fight, Betas learned how to handle accounts and manage pack business, and Omegas learned how to take care of children and how to take care of the packs' needs. even if they didn't want to. Before, after and at lunch are the only times that all three groups are intertwined. Dean put on an old worn Zeppelin shirt and some dark blue jeans and headed downstairs to the kitchen for coffee while he waited for Sam. As he was drinking his cup of perfectly black coffee, he heard his dad start coming towards the kitchen and quickly got up to place another cup at the head of the table. He cast his eyes down as the Alpha walked into the room.  
"Good morning, Alpha" Dean says to his father. Ever since he Presented as Omega, John had wanted to be addressed as 'Alpha' instead of 'dad'.  
"Good morning, Dean," He said with a sigh "When is Alistair picking you up?" Dean tensed up at the name of his traditionalist boyfriend.  
"He should be along shortly," He took another sip from his coffee. "Just waiting on Sam now."  
"Good you can't afford to be late." He says with a condescending tone. Dean was a little irked by that. He was only late once last year and that was because Alistair decided not to let him go to class and knot his mouth in the boys' bathroom instead. They've been dating for six months now, and although Dean doesn't feel anything for him anymore, he can't leave him. Alistair had threatened to hurt Sam if he left him, so he stayed. No one would believe an Omega over an Alpha even if he did get the cops involved, which he wouldn't because damn, that's embarrassing.  
"Dean? Dean! Hello?" That is Sam's voice. Dean must have drifted off into his head again. He looked up from where he was standing against the counter to see his gigantic Alpha of a brother standing in front of him with a worried expression on his face.  
"You okay?" Sam asked his older brother.  
"Yeah, just a little tired," He shot Sam one of his famous grins and Sam reciprocated with a bitchface. Dean tensed up as soon as he heard car engine rumbled up to the curb outside, Alistair's black Escalade pulled to a stop and the lanky man stepped out of the driver's side, walking up the sidewalk to the front door. Dean met him there and let him in before he could knock. Once again casting his eyes down, he repeated  
"Good morning, Alpha" Sam almost growled, he hated the way the Alphas treated him. Alistair seemed pleased with this and hugged Dean wrapping an arm around him and squeezing the back of his neck to mock a mating bite. Dean's eyes flashed gold for a minute until Alistair removed his hand.  
"All ready to go boys?" He asks in his snarly voice, not expecting a response. He leads Dean out with an arm around his waist and Sam in tow. He put Dean in the passenger seat, the walked around to the driver's side and got back in. Dean sighed.  
"I'm not a little kid Al, so you can stop treating me like one." Dean stated, with his eyes purposely looking at the foot well. Al just looked at him,   
"No you're not. But you are an Omega, which is worse." Dean just turned his head and looked out the window, not saying a word. Sam however apparently did have something to say.  
"You don't need to talk to him like that. He is is own person." Sam almost growled at the other Alpha. Al started the car and started driving.  
"Sam, one day when you get your own Omega, you'll understand."  
"I'll 'understand' how to treat my girlfriend with respect and equality," Sam snapped. Al just shook his head and smiled. They reached the campus after ten minutes of uncomfortable silence, pulling into the parking lot. Sam got out and walked towards the front gate. Dean waited for Al to get out first, then met him around the front of the black tank of a car. He immediately wrapped an arm possessively around Dean's waist, as if everyone didn't already realize they were together. They walked through the front gate to the main office where they could retrieve their new schedules, Dean hasn't said anything since the car ride there, so Al asked him;  
"What was that outburst in the car? Proper Omegas do not speak unless spoken to, and you know that." Dean continues to look at the floor and not say anything as they get in the growing line. Al tightens his arm around Dean's waist, squeezing the air out of him. He gasps and looks up.  
"Answer your Alpha, Omega." He growls in Dean's ear.  
"I'm just tired of being treated like I'm incompetent." He says, looking back at the floor. Al rubs Dean's side comfortingly,  
"That's cute, we both know you wouldn't be able to handle the things Alphas have to deal with" He says as if he's talking to a toddler.  
"You never let me either so how would you-" Dean stops mid-sentence, and scents the air. He can smell old books, clear rain and Home. He knows that's not Alistair because his scent borders on revolting, and it's new. Al looks at him with raised eyebrows.  
"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," He uses as an excuse, and unwraps Al's arm from his waist. He quickly grabs Deans upper arm and turns him, Dean shoots him a confused look.  
"Not more than five minutes." He tells Dean sternly, then lets him go. Dean just nods and turns away for the second time. He follows his nose as the scent gets stronger towards the bathrooms. 'Perfect' Dean thinks as he opens the door. He pretends to wash his hands and the other boy turns around from a urinal with the bluest eyes and a mess of pitch black hair. His impossibly blue eyes widen so much that Dean thinks they are going to pop out of the other boy's skull. He smells like fresh rain, mate, home, old books and small undertones of alpha all rolled into one very attractive body.  
Dean smiles, "Hi" He says awkwardly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So I really didn't expect this to actually be liked, so thank all of you:D it really does help, I enjoy reading what you have to say. Anyways, I'm going to try and update every Saturday.  
> Warnings for intense violence and verbal abuse, also general inequality towards omegas.  
> Sorry it took so long, I got caught up in life but I really wanted to post something for you guys:)

The blue-eyed boy turned around to face Dean, his pupils blown wide almost consuming the blue. Dean just stood there staring and scenting for what felt like an hour, but most likely was only a minute or so. He could tell the Alpha was doing the same damn thing, but neither said anything until finally Dean got tired of awkwardly standing.

"I smelled you out in the hallway, and I just gotta say, you're the best thing I've scented since my mom's apple pie," He said, feeling his face blush and he knew his eyes mirrored the blue ones staring directly at his face. "My name is Dean" He finishes, not being one for prolonged awkward silences.

"I am Castiel," He says, his voice sounds like he's been gargling rocks and home all in one. Dean never was one to believe in that True Mates crap they teach in grade school to give the kids something to fantasize about, but now all he feels is a pull towards Castiel and it feels all consuming.  
"You smell like green apples," Cas takes a slow step closer to Dean. "And leather," he takes another step, clearing the floor in his smooth strides, coming directly into Dean's space until all Dean can see is blue. Castiel closes his eyes and inhales deeply, "And also like home, and weirdly motor oil."  
Dean is in a trance-like state due to Castiel's voice and scent, so much so that he didn't even hear the door open, but he did hear growling and finally opened his eyes. Castiel had him pinned against the counter, his arms outside of Dean's on the counter top, he didn't even realize he had gotten that close. Cas turned around so fast that Dean thought he'd snap his neck. 

Turns out the growling Alpha is Al, and Cas is now protectively standing in front of Dean and growling back. They both looked ready to transition and have a blood-bath in the bathroom. Dean's instincts immediately told him to submit Cas- which he wouldn't mind doing- but as it stands Al still has a hold over Dean in the form of an annoying Alpha brother. Usually Dean would just call his bluff, but he knows Al has connections, very deadly connections if you're on his bad side. So Dean can't risk him coming after Sam just because another alpha smelled edible.  
"Al stop, let's just-" He was quickly cut off by a voice that sounds like a snake hissing.  
"You shut the fuck up. Omega whore. I let you leave for five minutes and you already have another Alpha to fuck."

Before Dean can even reply, Cas had completely transitioned and lunged for Alistair's neck. His eyes are completely red with alpha rage, his fur is black and unruly, just like his human form. Alphas are naturally large by design, so it's no surprise that Cas measures out around seven feet tall as a wolf, only a couple inches shorter than Al's lanky but toned wolf, whose fur is the ugliest shade of brown you can imagine. Dean is frozen solid while he watches the two enormous alphas go for each other's throat. Cas slammed right into Al's chest, knocking him backwards into the stalls. He growled and snapped at his vulnerable neck, biting his gruff and shaking him like a rag doll.

'If I don't stop them now, one of them is going to end up dead' Dean thought to himself. The sharp metallic smell of blood assaulted his nose and Dean realized if he doesn't do something now, he'll be too late. "Cas, stop!" He shouted. Cas showed no sign of stopping though, the red still overwhelming his eyes. Al was limp in Castiel's massive jaws, making no attempt to make his suffering worse by trying to get away. Dean had no choice but to get closer so that Cas could see him better. He took three steps to where Castiel was still locked on to Al's throat. Cas took his eyes off of Alistair to look at Dean, who was now no more than four feet away. "Cas, I need you to stop okay? Just let him go and we'll leave," Dean said in the most soothing voice he knew. "Just let him go." Castiel slowly opened his mouth, letting the Alpha fall all the way to the ground. The red started to leave his eyes at an even slower pace. Dean softly smiled at him, stepping fully into Castiel's space. He slowly raised his arms up to Cas' large head, petting the soft black fur. Cas closed his eyes, enjoying the the way Dean's hands felt in his fur. The door slammed open and two Alpha teachers came through. Castiel quickly turned his head to look at the intruders and started growling at the two strangers, warning them to back off. "What's going on in here?" One of the teachers asks, looking from Dean to Cas then back at Alistair. "It's a long story, one of which I'd be happy to explain once we get away from him," Dean points to the unconscious Alpha against the stall doors. He was still standing behind Cas' wolf. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am still writing this as I post, so please be patient, although I will try my best to be consistent with updates.


End file.
